Just One More, Please?
by OnAScaleOf12Gay
Summary: As a present for a friend, I wrote her a bunch of Calzona and Grey's fanfics. This is one about Callie wanting another child. Could be a mini back story for my multichapter "More Than They Can Handle?"...


Putting one and a half year old Sofia to bed was a task in and of itself, but Callie Torres couldn't help but want another child. She sat in Sofia's quiet room wondering if her wife felt the same way. Arizona and Sofia adored each other and they definitely were mother and daughter. Callie would just have to bring it up, somehow, in conversation. Before she knew it, Callie was fast asleep in the rocker in Sofia's room. She had no intentions of falling asleep, but working a double shift caught up to her.

"Calliope, wake up," Callie heard a sweet voice call through her slumber. "Calliope, you fell asleep in Sofia's room; get up." Finally Callie's eyes opened.

"Arizona? What time is it?"

"It's almost 2:30 in the morning. You fell asleep in our daughter's room." _Our_ daughter, Calliope thought. Now wouldn't be the right time, but it should be easy asking Arizona for another child, right? "Let's go to sleep…in a real bed, okay?"

"Whatever you say, babe." Callie was lead into the bedroom she shared with her lover. "I love you, Arizona."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

It had been days since Callie was hit with the realization that she wanted another child. She hadn't brought it to Arizona's attention yet, but sitting around and doing nothing wasn't going to help. She planned on doing it that night. The operative word was 'planned'. As luck would have it, Callie was paged 911 as she was getting ready to go home.

She left the attendings' lounge and went to the pit. At least she would be working with Sloan on this case. She could let out her bubbling frustration on babies and Arizona to him.

"What's got you so heated?" her best friend asked.

"I want another baby."

"And Blondie doesn't?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to her about it."

"Why not? Haven't you always wanted a big family?"

"Well, yeah, but what if Arizona doesn't want another child? We're happy the way we are. Who's to say she wants that to change? She didn't want kids, but Sofia was part of the package when she came back from Malawi and wanted me to take her back."

"Yeah, but eventually she warmed up to you having a baby. She even fought with me over Sofia. She is her momma. You have to talk to her."

"I will, I just don't know when."

"How about when you go home? Or tomorrow? The sooner, the better. You won't know her opinion until you tell her yours."

"I know you're right, but I don't feel like getting rejected."

"Callie, you two are married. She won't reject you. She may not have the same opinions as you, but she loves you."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Good and I want you to tell me how it goes. First, I want to make sure you really do it and second, you're my best friend and I'll be by your side."

"You'll be the first to know."

"Good job. Now let's get this patient up to ICU."

"Arizona?" Callie called when she finally got home late that night. "Are you awake?"

There was no reply, so Callie assumed her wife was already sleeping. It was no surprise to Callie. She quickly stripped out of her clothes from the work day and crawled into bed with only her undergarments on. Next to her was her sleeping wife.

"Goo night, Cal-ope."

"Goodnight Arizona, I love you."

"Love you too."

By the time Callie woke up in the morning, her wife's side of the bed was cold. Arizona must have been paged in to the hospital. The conversation would just have to wait until later.

When Callie got out of bed, she found a note on her dresser:

_Got paged in. I took Sofia to daycare. You don't have to worry about getting her ready. I love you. See you soon. 3_

This isn't how she planned for this morning to go. None the less, she got ready for work and made her way to the hospital.

"How did your conversation go this morning?"

"It didn't happen."

"Callie! You told me you'd talk to her."

"Calm down! She was paged in early this morning. By the time I woke up, she had gotten herself and Sofia to the hospital. I haven't seen her since I went to bed last night."

"Sofia needs siblings. Get a move on."

Later in the day, Callie found her wife walking down a hallway. This would probably be the only chance Callie would get to talk to Arizona.

"Arizona," Callie called.

"Hey baby; I've missed you today."

"I want to talk to you," Callie said nervously.

"This doesn't sound good. What do you want to talk about?"

"It's not bad, I promise. But can we do this in private?"

"There's an on-call room," Arizona pointed out. They walked into the room. Arizona didn't know how she should feel about this conversation.

"I've been thinking a lot lately. I love our family, you, the way we are now. But also, I just can't stop thinking about another baby. Another cute bundle of joy. I picture babies everywhere. I guess I'm rambling. What I'm trying to say is I want another baby. I just… I don't know if you do. And that's been killing me. Mark told me to just talk to you and be honest. Arizona, do you…"

"Calliope, you're rambling. And it's not going to stop. I never pictured myself with kids. Ever! But then you came along. All you ever wanted was kids. When you told me you were pregnant, when I came back from Africa, my whole world changed. It changed for the better. Right now, I could never imagine a life without you or Sofia in it. But I also know I wouldn't be the person I am today without having my brother by my side growing up."

"What are you saying?" the now teary-eyed Callie questioned.

"I'm saying that Sofia needs siblings. If it weren't for Tim, I wouldn't have made it through some pretty tough times. I miss him more and more every day."

"I love you Arizona, so much."

"I love you too, Calliope. And I love our family; even Mark."

"Have you talked to Blondie yet?"

"I have, actually."

"What did she say?"

"That she loved our family… even you, Mark."

"Is that it?" Mark asked, surprised.

"She also said that if it weren't for Tim, she wouldn't be the Arizona we know today."

"Tim's her brother, right?"

"Yeah, he is. She also agrees with my opinion. Mark, she wants another baby. She wants Sofia to have siblings."

"Congrats, Callie! I'm happy for both of you."


End file.
